inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arya
FA nomination It's short, but I feel it's concise and fairly well-written. Therefore... *'Support' « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 19:29, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Support' I agree. Red Head Rider 22:23, 4 September 2006 (UTC) *'Support' G.He(Talk!) 21:46, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Picture v Description I like the page, but the description ("raven black hair") does not match the pictures. ? --CocoaZen 03:03, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :In the books, Arya is described as having black hair. For some reason, the filmmakers elected to give her a different hair color. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) 13:10, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I added a caption to the picture, hopefully explaining that that's how she appears in the movie. :S ← Amina (Speak to me) ::I assume the book will always have canon superiority. Red Head Rider 16:17, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::They ruined the most handsome character!! (Keira Knightley anyone?) ShadyGuy 13:40, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Question on one of the 'Real-world connections' IT was stated that Brom's love brought about the woman's 'ruin'. Arya doesn't seem to have been 'ruined' in any way (YET). So, unless something Big happens in Book 3, seems unlikely it would be her. (Note: this contributor is biased, as she firmly believes it was Selena who was Brom's love. <:)) 169.229.121.94 04:04, 30 April 2007 (UTC) NO, the book didn't say the woman DIED, but she was RUINED. 'Angela' said RUIN, and she probably knew Arya was still around when Eragon got to the Varden and talked to her. (Bias: I think it's a kind of unnerving theory.) 169.229.121.94 19:31, 11 May 2007 (UTC) House Drotting The article's IDENTICAL to this section, except for maybe "Elf princess" vs. "elven princess" and the inclusion of a list of members. Can anyone expand it? 169.229.121.94 03:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Main Image Should the image of Sienna Guillory really be the main one? Nothing against the actress, but a major criticism of the film's portrayal of Arya was that Guillory's image was not consistent with the official image of the character (dark-haired, elven ears). Couldn't someone produce a piece of artwork that more closely represents her? 05:10, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure only official images are to be used. The Clever Guy Talk 15:39, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Past tense I know the IW help says you have to keep articles in the but doesn't this just count for actions and events? The introduction paragraph for Arya has used the past tense also, saying things like "Arya was an elf". To my recollection she is still an elf, so shouldn't this be put in the present tense, similar to Eragon's page? --Miss Aell 15:41, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Ancient Language: Real-world connections Addressing the user who noticed connections between the Ancient Language and real-world Swedish: Paolini based the Ancient Language on Old Norse, which the Swedish language has evolved from as well. While several of these words are indeed synonymous to Swedish words, they are not necessarily directly based upon said language. "Is : er : är| forward : fram : fram|wind : vindr : vind|day : dag : dag|elf : älf : alf|friend : vinr : vän|heart : hjarta : hjärta|king : könungr : konung|knife : knifr : kniv and so forth. Gaswild 17:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC)